


Step by Step, Layer by Layer

by polkdots12



Series: Kurt's Pamphlets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, First Time, Fluff, Kurt's Pamphlets, M/M, Reaction, Season/Series 03, Talking, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkdots12/pseuds/polkdots12
Summary: Furrowed brows and a look of concentration on Kurt’s face, too intense to be justifiable by the need to focus on the empty road ahead of them, finally prompt Blaine to turn his head towards his boyfriend and utter a gentle “Penny for your thoughts?”“Just recalling the relevant passages from my pamphlets,” Kurt replies matter-of-factly, and Blaine really can’t help the surprised little laugh that bubbles up out of him at that.“Only you, Kurt Hummel. Only you would be thinking of sex-ed pamphlets in a moment like this,” he says, but there’s nothing but awe and fondness and humour in his tone.OR:Kurt and Blaine are on their way to the Andersons' house after the first performance of "West Side Story". They have a conversation. (Reaction fic to S03E05).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Kurt's Pamphlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799107
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Step by Step, Layer by Layer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So my mum and I just binged all six seasons of Glee during lockdown, and I'm not quite ready to say goodbye to Kurt and Blaine just yet. This is also my first piece of fanfiction ever (I've been reading them for ages!), so please let me know what you think. Eager to become a part of the Glee family!
> 
> EDIT: I just made this into a series so that I can add another fic to it. But everything else is the same, so no need to read it again, in case you already have.

Lima is still and quiet around them as they leave McKinley and make their way towards the Andersons’ family home in Kurt’s Navigator. The two of them are still and quiet too, save for some finger thrumming, gear shifting and foot tapping. There are also furtive glances, barely-there touches and ear-to-ear smiles, but no words. It’s nice, this blushing silence. It feels almost reverent, and it gives them both a chance to find their footing in a world which began tilting on its axis as soon as Kurt uttered the words “No. I want to go to your house.” A world that just keeps tilting the closer they get to their destination.

Nevertheless, furrowed brows and a look of concentration on Kurt’s face, too intense to be justifiable by the need to focus on the empty road ahead of them, finally prompt Blaine to turn his head towards his boyfriend and utter a gentle “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just recalling the relevant passages from my pamphlets,” Kurt replies matter-of-factly, and Blaine really can’t help the surprised little laugh that bubbles up out of him at that. 

“Only you, Kurt Hummel. Only you would be thinking of sex-ed pamphlets in a moment like this,” he says, but there’s nothing but awe and fondness and humour in his tone.

“Hey, they’re very useful pamphlets! Don’t you dare belittle the value of sex-ed pamphlets!”

And the thing is, Blaine knows. After all, he leafed through Kurt’s pamphlets when Kurt handed them to him, eyes cast down and without a word, a few days after his talk with Burt at the garage. They didn’t really talk about sex for a long time after that. However, Blaine did go to the free clinic to get his own copies of the same pamphlets, right after the first time their makeout session in Kurt’s room got a bit heavier and sweatier than he’d have expected from his musical-loving boyfriend.

As cute as it is to hear Kurt defend his informational material, though, Blaine can’t help but turn a little serious. “Anything in particular you’d like to talk through from them? Or that you need a refresher on? You know my copies are in the top drawer of my desk.”

“Well, I assume you have lube and condoms?”

“Yes, I do,” Blaine quickly replies, and just like that, he falls a little bit more in love with this boy who seems so calm and confident now having a discussion which would have made him stick his fingers in his ears and start singing at one point. The nervousness and fumbling and uncertainty might come to both of them, he knows. For now, though, he just enjoys this bubble of trust and ease that envelops them as they glide along the streets, being glad that he didn’t destroy it with his escapades at _Scandals._

“Good,” Kurt says with a quick smile and glance at him. “I guess I’m also wondering whether we’ll be needing the lube and condoms tonight. My pamphlets offered up multiple possibilities for losing your virginity as a gay teenager,” another smile, this one full of promises and just a hint of mischief and suddenly Blaine is reaching to turn down the heating in the car and Kurt covers Blaine’s hands with his over the control panel and squeezes and Blaine just starts _talking._

“Listen, Kurt, honey. If tonight doesn’t get any sexier than just us kissing or even the touch of our fingertips, that’s fine by me. If we get to my room and we just end up listening to the _Les Mis_ soundtrack, that’s fine by me, regardless of what we said earlier. But if we do end up doing a bit more than um… the touch of our fingertips, you can still tell me to stop even if I’m five seconds away from coming. Okay? And I’d definitely be hesitant about penetrative sex. But more than anything, I just want us to feel things out and give ourselves some space to explore and just feel instead of following some plan or a step-by-step guide, no matter how cool your pamphlet illustrations might be. How does that sound?”

“Oh, I _love_ you, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt mumbles.

Blaine is not so easily derailed, though. “How does it sound, Kurt?”

“It sounds wonderful. And I agree with being hesitant about… um… trying out the condoms. And with seeing where things go. And what you said about stopping – that goes for you, too, you know.”

“Of course.”

“Good. I’m glad we cleared all that up. But just so you know, I’m excited. And this feels right and I trust you. Even if I’m terrified of you seeing me naked.” With that, Kurt takes his hand away from where it was now intertwined with Blaine’s, and self-consciously runs it through his hair. And oh, there it is, Blaine realises with surprise. The nervousness and the uncertainty that he was expecting, but never about something like this. For a second, he can only gape at his boyfriend.

“Kurt?” he asks tentatively, and that is enough to get Kurt to close his eyes for just a second, then open them and start talking.

“Believe me, I’m aware of how silly that is. I’m happy with how I look. And I know that you love me no matter what, and I know that there is so much more to this than just the physical side of things, but… I’ve never shared that part of me with anyone, not even with a bully like Dave, as with my lips. So please don’t think I’m ugly or… unsexy?”

Now Blaine knows that they have just decided not to plan too far ahead for the night. But suddenly he’s also certain that there is one thing he _will_ do, if things get to that point. He knows that tonight he will undress Kurt oh-so-slowly, layer by layer by frustrating layer, and as he does so, he will kiss every shred of doubt out of every inch of skin on this boy. This boy with his porcelain skin and his imperfections which are surely there, but which make him all the more beautiful to Blaine.

He tells Kurt as much just as they are pulling up onto the Andersons’ driveway. He then holds out his hand and leads Kurt up to his room, and then the night is not quiet anymore, but filled with whispered words of love and affection and admiration, with little gasps and quiet hisses, with ‘I adore you’-s and ‘You are beautiful’-s breathed onto naked skin. And by the time Kurt has the chance to show off his expertise gleaned from his pamphlets, his doubts have been chased away along with the silence, and whilst the illustrations were indeed cool, all he can do in that moment is _feel._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Again, I'm kinda unsure about how I'm supposed to do this whole 'uploading fics' thing, so do let me know if there's anything I should have done differently.


End file.
